Always & Forever Are Just Words
by Insanely Clear
Summary: Edward and Bella meet at a service learning hours project when Bella is stranded alone. As they get closer, new feelings start to unfold, but the pain Edward and Bella are hiding will make it difficult to love each other. Can they do it? EXB
1. Damn it, Alice!

**This is a story not for the faint-hearted, but I've been wanting to tell it for a while. I hope you guys like it. Leave me reviews or critiques. Love you, guys. I own none of the characters. Twilight belongs solely to its creator, Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><em>Where the fuck is Alice? <em>I thought viciously. She dragged me all the way out here and she's not even here. _Stupid service learning hours. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I am gonna kill her. _

As the students started boarding the bus to head to the stadium, I took out my phone to text her again.

**Where are you? We're almost leaving. **I texted her. It seemed like five minutes went by until my name was called to board the bus. I started debating whether or not to go without Alice.

I was just angry. It was four in the morning, in the middle of February, and we're all out here about to travel an hour away for service learning hours. I started mumbling to myself, but there was no fighting it.

Each of these stupid projects was worth 20 service learning hours and they fed us. My small hope that Alice would arrive in time made me board the bus. As I sat toward the back, I popped my headphones in, but kept my attention on the screen.

_Please text me that you're coming. Or that you're almost here. I don't wanna do this alone. _I honestly had no idea who the rest of the people on the bus were. This was Alice's group or class or whatever that was holding this project and Alice had invited me.

Besides the service learning hours, I would be able to hang out with my best friend and laugh about the stupidest shit. But, she isn't here.

My hope dissolved when the bus doors closed and we started heading off. _Great. I'm stuck with strangers for the next ten hours. Flipping fantastic. _

Since it was really early in the morning, the bus was full of sleepy kids who just didn't have it in them to goof around. I was glad because I hated noise.. and people, for that matter.

I honestly felt like the new girl even though most of the bus was filled with underclassmen. _Fuck, _I muttered under my breath. Whatever. I'll do it and then it's over.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes. When "The Violet Hour" started playing, I didn't realize that I had softly started singing along. I swayed a little with a smile on my face.

"_In the dark you tell me of the flower. That only blooms in the violet hour" _I sang to myself. I had the feeling that someone was looking at me and I opened my eyes to see a boy a couple of seats in front of me, glancing at me. He didn't show interest so I guess he must've been curious about what the noise was.

I squinted so I could try to figure out who he was. The light coming in through the windows gave his gave a small glow. _Oh, I know you. Well, not really. What was his name? _I had heard his name only once to twice before, but what was it?

His messy bronze hair drooped over his forehead as he turned back to his seat. This was gonna bug me until I figured it out. I knew his brother, Emmett. We had been friends since freshmen year and this was our third year being in the same homeroom. I had gotten closer to Emmett over the course of this year after Bree died. It was a hard time on both of us and we somehow got closer because of it.

I had heard Emmett talking about having a younger brother before, but I couldn't place the name, only his face. He reminded me of Emmett in many ways. Whatever.

When we got to the stadium, the commanders split us up into groups, each with specific duties. Haha, duty. I was with the same group I had been with before, in the same place, with the same task. All like last time. Well, it's easier, I guess, even though it's FREEZING COLD.

We all stood at our posts until the sun started to peak through the clouds. It's almost time. Soon, people of all ages and races would be entering the lots to get ready for the football game. It was our duty to collect their parking stickers and lead them in the right direction in the eastern lot.

After getting some breakfast and a bag of candy, which helped me feel better about being alone, because come on, candy makes everyone happy, we were sent to start collecting stickers.

As I sat at my post, a girl walked over and greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Tanya" she said.

"I'm Bella" I replied. She was on the shorter side, like me, but unlike me, she had strawberry blonde hair. We sat together and chatted about miscellaneous things like the weather and what we were having for lunch.

By eleven, we had collected about a hundred and fifty tickets. I was friendly to all the people coming in and Tanya started chucking to herself.

"What?" I asked her as I set another ticket in my lap.

"You have a smile for everyone" she said. It was true; every person that drove up, my, quote on quote, "Colgate Smile" would shine bright. But little did she know that I had long been practicing it since Bree died. I shook the thought away and gave her a half-hearted smile.

Before she could question it, the commanders gathered us all for lunch. I'll be sitting alone for lunch today, I guess. I sighed. But, before my mood completely fell, Tanya followed me into the benches and sat next to me. Or maybe not..

We started talking about music, which got me excited. I always loved talking about music, but my taste was very dissimilar to everyone I had met.

My answers were things like Alexandre Desplat, Howard Shore, and Carter Burwell, with a little Christina Perri, Muse, Muthemath, and Sleeping At Last. =My next answers to the questions of who these people were, film composers. The others are singers and bands that not many people listen to, but really speak to me.

When I got to the part about my passion for instrumental music and film scores, Tanya's attention turned to the person coming unto the benches. I looked in the direction she was and saw the boy from earlier.

He took off his sunglasses and I saw his green eyes; they had a bit of hazel around the edges. Beautiful. Before I could be labeled as a starer, I turned back to my lunch.

"Hey, Edward" Tanya said excitedly. _Edward, so that was his name. Hm. _As they started talking I started to get the feeling that Tanya was really into Edward. I debated whether or not to turn on my iPod and pop in my headphones. I didn't wanna seem rude, but her attention was focused on the boy sitting behind her.

I wish Alice was here, I frowned. I was zoning out when I started catching some of Tanya's contribute to their conversation.

"... yeah, Bella, here, was just talking about her favorite music" she said.

Edward gazed at me, but I decided not to hold the connection for long. The staring would be weird. Edward started talking about his favorite music and I wasn't that surprised when he started listing a bunch of heavy metal bands. The rare times I seen him in school, he was always wearing black and spikes and chains.

But, I felt wrong to stereotype. I listened to some heavy metal, punk rock bands myself, and I was a bit of a fashionista.. sometimes. Alice was rubbing off on me.

As lunch ended, Edward, Tanya, and I were put in the same group. I popped one headphone in so the time would pass quicker. Music always had a way of making time disappear.

We stood in what was now "warm" or warmer than the ten degree weather this morning and waited for the buses so that we could load the people.

"So, Bella, I haven't seen you around this group. Are you new?" Edward asked. I decided to be honest. I don't really know why.

"No, well sorta. Alice invited me, but since she was a no-show, I'm just.. here" I replied. Soon as the football game came to a close, the people came out in hundreds. We pointed people in the right direction and forced them to make a line.

Groups started laughing as a couple of drunkards were celebrating their team's win. They were tripping over each other and could barely walk. I found it disgusting. Probably just my pissed attitude.

When we got a little break, I took off my hat. I loved this thing while everyone hated it. It was neon yellow and had a little fluffy ball on the top. I loved the damn thing. I had been holding my iPod and purse the entire time and I was starting to get sick of it.

I noticed Edward had a small backpack. I really didn't wanna be carrying my stuff anymore, and wondered if he would hold them for me for the rest of the project.

"Hey, Edward. Could I put this in your bag and get it later?" I said. He said sure and held his backpack open for me. I put my stuff in there and smiled.

_Huh. I have never let someone touch my iPod before, much less hold it and have it in their possession. _My iPod was my life-line. Every song I held close to the heart or could just jam out to was in that little rectangle of technology. I've had it for years, but I didn't feel worried. I felt like I could trust Edward.

As the hours passed, Edward and I started play fighting. I had always been a little cocky about strong my punches and kicks are. I could kick someone who was 6'5'' in the face and it gave me great pleasure. He was dodging my fists when Tanya rejoined the group.

All this cold weather reminded me of what I did over the weekend. I recalled to them about how I had gone to the beach with my mother Renee, while my sister, Rosalie had some business to do downtown. It was forty degrees, but I didn't care. I went clothes and all into the water. I left out the part about how the sand disappeared from underneath me into a huge trench and the water had soaked my underwear and I had to ride home uncomfortable.

"Why would you do something so ridiculous? It's freezing. You're crazy" Tanya judged. I was kind of used to remarks like that since I did out of the box things like that all the time.

"Because she's real" Edward said. I looked at his face and realized he genuinely meant it. I chuckled and added a yeah before returning my attention to the people departing the stadium.

We finally packed up and lined up for the bus. I sighed in relief. It's over, it's finished. I got my hours and now I can never think about this again.

On the bus, the commanders offered snacks and sandwiches. Well, this wasn't all bad. I fucking love gummy bears.

Tanya and I say next to each other, but her attention was turned to Edward who had sat right in front of us. The back of the bus erupted into a sun-flower seed war that only half amused me. I hated food in my hair.

Edward turned to me and smiled. _You really do remind me of your brother. But, your brother is taller, more muscular, and his hair was short and black. _Edward still had a muscular build and towered over me, but the differences between his brother and him were evident.

When we got back to the school, I realized my phone had died. How was I gonna tell my parents I was on my way home? I looked to see if my parents might have come to pick me up. No. Dang it. I looked to Edward. Hopefully Ii could use his phone.

"Hey, Edward. You seem like a decent, kind-hearted person. Can I use your phone to make a call? Mine died" I pleaded.

His answer was simple as he handed me his phone. I dialed my parents' number only for it to go straight to voicemail. I left them a message and returned his phone.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem. Your parents coming to pick you up?" he asked.

"No, I don't think-" I stopped my sentence when I saw a dark blue Jeep Patriot coming in our direction. My parents had that car. Maybe they were picking me up.

Edward looked in that direction and told me it was his parents. _Huh. We have the same car. That's kinda weird. _

_ "_Good luck, Bella. Hopefully I'll see you around" he said before ducking into his car.

I didn't have any plan of starting a friendship with him even if he was nice. There was too much pain in my life to let someone new in. I had Alice and though she didn't completely understand what I was going through, she always took my mind off of it. So, I was thankful.

I headed towards the bus stop and I was on my way home. By the time I reached home, it was night time and I was dead beat exhausted. _I'm gonna beat Alice dead, _I mused.

I found my father walking home and we talked about the project. I was just glad to be done with it all. Never think about it or see those people, again.

As I sat in bed, I decided to just go to sleep while listening to my music. I reached inside my coat pocket for my baby and came up empty.

_**WHERE THE HELL IS MY IPOD? WHERE COULD I HAVE LEFT IT? Did I give to someone? **_


	2. Months of The Same Old Thing

**Hi, I would probably agree with you that this chapter is very choppy, but the way the story is set up, nothing major really starts to happen between Bella and Edward for a couple months. It's after her birthday, when things start to change drastically. Stick around. Let me know what you think. And please read my other story, Twilight Rewritten. I'm working really hard on both these stories. I promise, this story will start getting much love and attention. None of the characters belong to me. The Twilight Saga belongs to its sole creator, Stephenie Meyer. Love you, guys.**

* * *

><p>After realizing Edward still had my iPod, I texted Emmett if Edward could give it to him so I could get it on Monday. The weekend passed by slowly as I waited for the moment I would be reunited with my iPod. Seems very materialistic, but it had less to do with the iPod and more because of the music.<p>

As I went to Emmett's locker on Monday morning, he surprised me with cookies. This boy always knew how to make my days. He handed me my iPod as I sighed in relief.

The little blue rectangle of music magic was finally home. I hugged Emmett and waved goodbye as I headed to class. Popping the headphones in, which was second nature to me, felt so good.

As the song "A Thousand Years" started playing, I spotted Edward in the hallway. I gave him a small smile as I showed him I had my iPod. He seemed to want more than a smile when he stopped me.

"Hey, so you got it back. I'm sorry about keeping it, but I completely forgot," he said apologetically.

As I spun one of the ear buds with my fingers, I told him it was no big deal and that I was just happy to have it back.

"I've never seen you around school before. Maybe.. maybe we'll see each other everyday."

I smiled doubtfully. _Come on, Bella. He clearly wants to be your friend. _

"Yeah, maybe. Well, I gotta get to class," I said as I started walking around him.

"See you around," I heard him say.

That were the last words we exchanged as months passed by. As I continued to deal with my life, my head was less and less into school. We continued to pass each other in the hallway, but we only exchanged small smiles as we continued on with our days.

* * *

><p>It was April and things are only getting shittier. ACT's were over and done with and I just wanted to get the hell out of this school... this city.. this state. My close friends had grown apart from me in search for popular friends and Alice decided to cut communication with me for no apparent reason. Since I kept my clique small, I was all alone during lunch.<p>

My once full lunch table was now barren. Friends had switched classes, switches friends, and switched schools. And here, I was. Miserable.

My grades were shit. I didn't know if I would even pass the grade anymore. When Bree had died, my grades had faltered as I agonized each night instead of doing homework. I would be cried-out and numb when it came time to go to school, and my state would weaken and crack as the hours wore on.

When I tried to get back into my studies, I realized I had no idea what the hell was going on in class. And since I had no interest to stay in that school any longer than I needed to be, I never went for help and gave up. I didn't like staying in the school where Bree would smile beautifully at me, every day as we talked about whatever.

My mind was constantly tortured and pain at the thought of her pain before her death. Her jumping off that ten story building would forever haunt my brain.

And now, 6 months after her death, my grades were the worst they've ever been and I couldn't care less. I didn't care about anything, anymore.

As I logged into Facebook, I saw his name on the top of my chat list. Edward had friended me soon after we met, but we never had a honest to god conversation.

_What am I doing? _I asked as I clicked his name. As the little chat box appeared, I started type.

**You know, we're friends on Facebook, but have never actually talked to each other. Haha, hi, by the way. **

_Don't send it, Bella. What are you thinking? You don't know him. What are you doing? Don't click send. _

_ Too late, _I whispered to myself as I clicked the enter button on my keyboard. I soon began to regret it and worry he wouldn't respond.

I shook my head in regret as I heard my laptop ding. He replied saying that we should maybe change that and started talking about himself. Introducing himself.

I soon realized that we were more alike with every passing second. We both shared a strong love for music and the paranormal and Oreos, which I thought was hilarious.

**You know, my birthday is coming, and friends give each other gifts. **I said.

**When's your birthday? I'll get you Oreos, **he replied. I laughed. Food items were always my favorite gifts

As we continued talking about our favorite things, I started to feel my usual state of sadness creep up on me. I told Edward goodbye and hoped we could talk again soon.

**I'd love that. I'm here if you need me, ya know, **he replied.

Yeah, I've heard that before and now I'm eating lunch alone.

* * *

><p>As the rest of April passed, Edward and I started getting closer over the webs. We told each other about our days and our problems. He seemed to really trust me as he started telling him the dark stuff that was hiding under his happy appearance.<p>

Apparently, he has been dealing with depression for over three years and him and his family had gone through some shit. But, ROTC had helped him cut off his sometimes violent past and helped bring order to his life.

I started to gain trust in him, so I told him about my own depression since Bree had died. Every day, he encouraged me and rooted for me. It felt good being able to trust in someone.

Though I had wanted nothing to do with Edward, I didn't regret sending him that message over FB. Instead of judging me, he seemed to genuinely care about me and my problems and helped in any way he could.

As my birthday quickly approached, my family decided that it was time for our family to relocate. Relocate to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, specifically. I was thrilled with the idea. I really had nothing tying me to this place anymore and a fresh start in a new city seemed more than perfect.

We visited the first few days of May and fell in love with it. The beauty and small-knit community, which had been more than welcoming, seemed to be good for us.

I told Edward when I had come back home from our visit. He wasn't too happy about the idea. I didn't know why, but I let it go. He was happy enough to see me happy about this.

* * *

><p>May 14th. My 17th birthday. How fucking wonderful. I felt so old and so young at the same time.<p>

I sighed as I realized that I had to fulfill high school tradition. As I put on my prettiest summer dress and black pumps, my phone vibrated.

It was a birthday message from Edward.

**Happy Birthday, Bella! Hope your day goes well. -E.**

I smiled as I gave him a thank you in response. Today would be an endless nightmare of happy birthdays from people I barely know and talk to.

As I walked down the hallways, I ran into Edward.

"Happy Birthday. You look beautiful," he said. I smiled as I thanked him once again. There would be no blushing since compliments bounce off me as if I were a trampoline.

I was finally tall enough to see straight Edward's eyes. As I heard a couple Happy Birthdays behind me, I quickly rushed to class so I could end the torment for the morning.

As I walked down the empty hallways after school, I spotted Edward sitting on the floor, with a book in his hand, and his head against his locker.

"And my Oreos?" I pouted.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I forgot to put them in my bag this morning. I left them on my dining room table and just completely forgot. I seem to have a habit of forgetting your things," he laughed. I joined him as I relived the memory of my missing iPod.

"It's okay. I'll live.. for now," I mused.

We talked a little more before I headed out. I had a small celebration with my family as my new friend, Mike, who I had met in SC, texted me Happy Birthday.

Soon, I would join him, Angela, and Eric down there. I smiled as I blew out the candles on my cake, wishing everything would go well.

Sadly, things were only gonna get worse.


	3. Keep It Together!

**I have a lot to apologize for. I haven't posted since Sept.. and it's almost the end of October. Damn, I feel really bad. But college, my little acting gig, and my family has me all kinds of stressed. I go home exhausted every day and straight to bed. And I won't wake up till the next day. Sorry. Shouldn't give you my life story. But, I have finished a new chapter.. Bella's not feeling too confident.. Hate it, love it, talk to me. Thank you to all who read, even if you hate it. I own none of the characters. The Twilight Saga belongs to its sole creator, Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><em>I have never felt more alone in my entire life. What is going on with me? Be happy! You're moving to SC! You can start over. What's wrong?<em>

_Why, though? Why did she turn her back on me? Why did she leave me here? Why does she pass by me in the halls every day and not utter a word? Not even a glance in my direction. She's my best friend._

_Correction: was. _

These past three years in high school have been the best and worst three years of my life. I met good people.. only for them to walk away. Does that happen to everyone? Does everyone have a person who just walked away from them?

Is it for the best? For the better? It feels like they were better off with me.

What am I gonna do? I might not pass my junior year. I have multiple F's and multiple absences. My counselor is worried. My family.. let's not talk about that.

What am I gonna do? I'm a complete failure. I'm not good enough to be a student, a friend.. or even a person.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout my name. I could feel the stinging in my eyes. If I turned now, she would see it. Rosalie, who I hadn't been that close with, in the beginning, now knew almost everything about me. She was my closest friend since Alice.

I could feel her right behind me now. My lips started to shake as I concentrated, but trying to put the smile on my face only hurt me more.

I looked at Rosalie with sad eyes and she nodded, understanding. She poked her head inside our class and told our teacher we would be a minute.. or five. Our teacher allowed it since Rosalie was such a good student… unlike me..

I started walking towards the bathroom when I felt the sobbing crawl up my throat. _Pull it, together! You're in school. God, can't you keep yourself together for just one minute, you dumbass._

I cried louder responding to my thoughts. I was my own worst enemy. I knew that. Rosalie quickly reached inside her bag and grabbed some tissue.

"What the hell am I doing, Rosalie? I'm no one. I can't do this.. There's nothing left of me.." I sobbed.

God, I was a dumbass. Am I really crying because my best friend turned her back on me when my depression had gotten worse after Bree died? No, it's not only her. Since Bree died, everything went south.. and now I have nothing but tissues and someone trying to console me in the hallway. What a mess.

What am I gonna do?

Here comes Jacob. Always leaving class to go buy snacks.

He looked at me bewildered and I was in his arms in the next second. Jacob has been a good friend to me since freshmen year. We shared our love for this book series, which made us instantaneous friends.

"I'll get you some cookies, Bells," Jacob offered. I tried to smile, but the best I could manage was a grimace.

"Listen, Bella. We're here for you. We won't leave you. Not like her. We're right here," Jacob said.

I nodded as I turned my head towards the other hallway. I was starting to calm down but the tears were still fresh on my face. Oh no..

Another familiar face was coming down the hallway.. a face I didn't want seeing me this way.. his face.

Edward walked towards our group confused until he saw me in the center of the ordeal.

His brows furrowed in confusion, but his expression became one of understanding. He opened his arms and I walked straight into them, not caring if we never made this kind of physical contact before.

He was a stranger still, but offering comfort. And I would gladly take it. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

The coolness of my skin was met by the warmness of his. Like fire and ice.

"Bella, text me later. I'll give you my number on Facebook. I wanna hear from you, tonight. Okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded as he started to retreat. His fingers lingered on my arm as his eyes expressed the seriousness of his request.

"I will," I answered his unspoken question.

He smiled and walked away reluctantly. It was time we all got to class.

* * *

><p>That night, I texted him about what had happened. He understood my thoughts but quickly dismissed them.<p>

**Bella, screw her. Some people just don't understand. But you're not alone in this. I'll never leave you. I promise. **

For the first time since we started talking, I believed him. He wouldn't leave me like the others. He wouldn't turn his back on me when I needed him. He would be here for me… I hope.

**Promise? **I replied.

**Promise, Bella. Forever. **

It's a little early for the forever promise.. but we'll see.


	4. Did He Just?

**So, since it's been so long since my last chapter, I've decided to post two chapters. I don't know.**

* * *

><p>June 15th, 2013.<p>

This would be Edward and I's first and last time hanging out before I moved to SC. Emmett, Edward, my friend Jasper, and I were all going to the movie see "The Purge". It looked pretty freaking intense in the trailer.

Since my crying episode about three weeks ago, Edward had helped me have more confidence in myself. And no matter how many times I fell back down, he was there to pick me up and encourage me.

So, as a thank you and a sort of parting gift, I invited them all to the movies.

As Jasper and I met at the theater, literally a couple blocks from our houses, he teased me about Emmett and Edward.

"So, which brother do you think is cuter?" Jasper teased. I rolled my eyes in response. What was this the Vampire Diaries? Not that the Vampire Dairies is a bad show, but I'm not torn between two incredibly good looking vampire brothers.. They are incredibly good looking though..

"Shut up," was my only verbal response. I didn't think of them that way. They had both been good friends to me. One longer than the other, but they were very similar to me. Edward seemed more of the bad boy while Emmett the jock, but both were incredibly good to me.

I bought my ticket and headed in to see what I wanted to munch on while the boys get here.

"Airheads and popcorn?" I asked Jasper. It was our usual since we watched almost every movie together.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward had become really close with me over the past couple of months. Jacob and Emmett I had been friends with since the beginning. I was in a good place.. though I'll be leaving them soon..

"How about popcorn, a soda, airheads and some.. skittles?" he answered. Skittles. Hm.

"Sure," I shrugged. This would be the last time at these movies. Might as well go all out.

We bought our stuff just as the brothers walked in with their mother right behind them. Okay.. and why am I calling them "the brothers"? _Maybe, cuz they're brothers, stupid. _

I gave their mother a warm smile not wanting to make a bad impression. She waved her sons goodbye and they soon joined us.

We sat in the last row of seats. I sat between Emmett and Jasper as Edward sat on the other side of Emmett.

"If this movie scares me, the probability of my popcorn landing on your face is big," I joked with Emmett. He laughed and threw popcorn at Edward.

"Sorry, I got scared. So dark in here," he laughed. I rolled my eyes. What a child..

We all got quiet as the movie started.. but my head wasn't so silent. I started to think about how much I would miss these guys when I left. No more movies or skittles or long talks over the phone. I would still keep in contact, but I wouldn't see their faces again.

Edward and I had started growing at the hip, but I had been cautious to not get too close, since the departure was imminent.

Whatever, I'll deal with it when the time comes..

As the movie bored me half to death, Emmett whispered in my ear to go with him back outside. What? _He probably wants a formal goodbye before we all part later. _

A minute and a half after he left his seat, I left mine.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Jasper. He nodded. His expression told me he was just as bored as I had been.

This movie had a brilliant plot.. all crime legal for 12 hours.. but it became a home invasion movie.. too intimate. I wanted to see what it would look like from the outside.. oh well.

As I made my way to the front, I saw Emmett waiting for me in the hall. I smiled and put my arm on his.

I was about to say it really wasn't a goodbye when my lips suddenly became very busy.

Emmett, as tall as he was, leaned down, wrapped his arm around me, and kissed me with tenderness which soon turned a little heated. Confused, I kissed back, but the shock was hitting my body too quickly.

We broke away and he looked me dead in the eyes.

_Don't tell me this now.. no._

His fingers started to dig into my waist when I put my hand on his abdomen and took a step back. What the hell is happening here?

He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out.

_Please don't say what I think you're gonna say.._

He took my hand and led me to the front rows of the theater. Could you get any more obvious? I started pulling away but reluctantly took a seat next to him.

"Look, Emmett. You're like my best friend.. this is a really bad idea.. And plus, your brother is right there. This isn't right," I whispered.

He looked at me.

"Bella, I want you. I know how close our friendship is, but I can't help it. You silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl," he laughed silently.

I shook my head when I felt his lips on mine again. Did I like him? No. I mean, he's like my best friend.. no. Edward.. Edward! Oh, god. What if he can see us? No. This is wrong. I can't do this to Edward.

_Do what? You're not with him. What are you talking about silly girl? Your best friend is kissing you and you're thinking about Edward? This boy is hot, tall, and wants you. _

Bella, focus. I gave Emmett a tender kiss and pulled away. The sexual tension was thick. This boy wanted me and my body was confused as to what was building. No. I have known Emmett forever. How could he want me now? Especially now that I'll be leav-

That's it, isn't it? My leaving has triggered this response in him. I sighed. It's too late. It's easy to proclaim love for someone when they're leaving the state forever.

I half-smiled and turned towards the screen. Please, no more surprises today.

Emmett continued to look at me, but soon realized my answer.

"I still care for you, Bella," he whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"I do, too," I said as I punched his shoulder.

When the movie was over, I went back to the last row to get my jacket and purse.

"Where were you guys?" Edward asked as he handed me my things.

Should I lie? Should I tell him that his brother just kissed me? I didn't feel like it was worth sharing.. especially to Edward.

"We went to go get some candy and just decided to sit in the front. The movie was boring anyway," I laughed. I had always been a good liar, thank heavens.

But I was feeling guilty for doing it to Edward since he was always so honest with me.

"Let's go get some lunch," I smiled as we walked out of the theater.

The trip to McDonald's was short. Jasper left about ten minutes in, and I had to go about twenty minutes after. We talked about vegetarianism.. Edward was a vegetarian, and though the idea was appealing to me, getting to that point was hard.

They both walked me to my house, about a block away.

I turned to face them when we reached my gate. Who do I hug first?

Edward reached for me and I quickly embraced him.

"It was fun, today. I'll miss doing this," he said. All the sincerity in the world couldn't match his. Damn it.

Emmett gave me a tight embrace and a kiss on the cheek. We smiled at each other knowingly, and waved our goodbyes.

I would miss these boys. My smile started turning into a frown realizing I would never see them again..

_This is what you wanted.. a fresh start in a new place. New people. _

Without them..

Fuck.


End file.
